Velille
Velille is a technocratic republic which controls the largest island in the Southern Archipelago. History Velille was a port founded by a large Federation naval coalition during the initial exploration of the colonies a bit over a century ago, intended to service the various military outfits that charted the islands. Growing as exploration gave way to a colonial boom in the following decades, Velille was deemed important enough to warrant the appointment of a Governor-General by the Parliament on the mainland - a task that many ministers saw as beneath them. Which is where an idealistic man named Ambrose Deloitte came into the picture. Inventor of the printing press, Ambrose had become quite wealthy through the sales of broadsheets across the Federation. Unlike many of his older peers, however, Ambrose insisted upon using his influence and wealth to try to root out corruption and inefficiency, a course not appreciated by the old order. A combination of threats, bribes and public endorsement for Ambrose to receive the dubious 'honor' of becoming colonial governor forced his exit from mainland politics, shipped off as he was to the then quaint colonial town of Velille. Determined not to let "those scum" get the better of him, Ambrose set his mind to turning Velille into the antithesis of a Federation city - efficient, liberal, meritocratic. The Federation (having adopted a somewhat laissez-faire policy with regards to the colonies) did not intervene, and Velille prospered for almost a century as a center of innovation and a large commercial hub first under Ambrose's stewardship and then under that of his chosen successor. Some two decades ago, however, the Federation promptly recalled the incumbent Governor-General (despite the man never having set foot on the mainland) and replaced him with a man who was by all accounts an arrogant slob, one of the worst examples of Federation bureaucracy and nepotism in action. The people of Velille whispered that a campaign of bribery and favors from the southernmost city on their island had convinced the government to hobble them, and indeed favorable trade and administrative privileges were swiftly revoked from Velille and just as quickly handed out to their southern neighbor. This state of affairs continued up until five years before the collapse of the Federation, during which the Governor-General led Velille into a decline unprecedented in its history, reducing its influence and size to a level far below that of their now ascendant rival. The city had entered such dire straits that when the Governor-General perished from a sudden collapse during a feast a full military investigation was declared despite the man's unquestionably declining health. The investigation managed to turn up nothing beyond a few vague hints at foul play, but the death had its intended effect - the Federation was forced to send a new Governor-General to Velille, despite the fact that the city's southern neighbor would at that point have made a much more suitable seat of power for the Federation's colonial representative to the island. Having forgotten the lessons of Ambrose Deloitte, the bureaucracy sent Ingram Schuster to become the fourth Governor-General of Velille - a man much reviled for his moral compass, higher education and reform-minded idealism. Little did they know that he would also be the last to hold that title. Category:GGG Category:Nations Category:Harvest Age Factions